


Brigitte & Pharah (Soundchaser128 Collaboration)

by InerrantErotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Athletes, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: This is a collaboration with blender artist soundchaser128, a story and image set showing what Brigitte and Pharah get up to after the reformation of Overwatch...
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Brigitte Lindholm
Kudos: 7





	Brigitte & Pharah (Soundchaser128 Collaboration)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I highly recommend you read this story on soundchaser's website here (https://story.soundchaser128.xyz/), with the image set side by side to the text. Also, go check out soundchaser's twitter! (https://twitter.com/soundchaser128) They do a lot of Overwatch images with BDSM and athletic themes.

It was still hard to believe. Overwatch, that is. As a girl, Brigitte Lindholm had grown up hearing all the tales of their heroism and peril in the face of overwhelming odds. Now they were back and, most unbelievable of all, she was one of those heroes! Overwatch had returned to save the world once more.

It was a far cry from the Overwatch of her youth, of course- that sprawling international force for good with agents and teams all over the globe. Now Winston’s ragtag team of vigilantes occupied the old facilities- the decommissioned Ecopoints, mostly. It was slow going recruiting support staff and strike teams went out in fours so it wasn’t unusual for Brigitte to find herself completely alone at the facilities.

She shut her clothes behind a locker in the gym’s changing room. Not like there was anyone else there today but the armorsmith took protocol seriously. She was dressed in naught but a bathing suit, a grey and orange bikini top and bottom. A little skimpy maybe but she was proud of her body… even if there wasn’t anyone to show it to. She had a naturally lithe figure- her biceps and thighs were coming along well but her abs needed more work. The squire brushed her auburn hair out of her face, revealing freckled cheeks and honeyed eyes, a button nose and a slender jaw.

Today was going to be an aerobics pool day… but she always liked to stretch and lift a little in the weightroom to warm up. The squire threw a towel over her shoulder and headed into a room well lit from a whole wall of windows overlooking the cliffside beaches of Gibraltar.

She was surprised to find that she was not alone. Ahead of her, sitting on a bench curling a dumbbell, there was another woman. Brown skinned, with ebon hair tied back into a ponytail and… a hell of a body. Brigitte recognized a fellow gym rat when she saw one. The other woman was in a black sports bra and shorts almost as skimpy as her own. The swedish shieldmaiden bit the corner of her lip.

“Hello there.” The woman said, lifting her eyes up to meet her. Black strands of hair fell away from her face, revealing the tattoo under her right eye- an udjat just like Captain Amari’s.

“Hey?” Brigitte’s voice lilted curiously, “You’re, uh- Oj, you’re Fareeha Amari! Oh, sorry, Pharah, right?”

The Egyptian put down the dumbbell and smiled, brushing her hands and leaning back on the bench, “Is it that obvious?”

“I mean, Reinhardt talked about you a lot.” She shrugged, “Always said he wanted us to meet someday. Y’know, like the… next generation of Overwatch or something.”

“Well, here we are.” Pharah flashed a smile and spread her hands, “Let me guess, you must be… Brigitte Lindholm.”

“The one and only.” She replied with a grin of her own.

“I’m surprised.” Pharah rubbed her jaw, “Thought Reinhardt’s squire would be a little bit bigger.”

“Excuse me!?” Brigitte laughed, swaggering and swaying in place as she got more comfortable with the other woman, “I’m stronger than I look.”

“Really?” The Egyptian raised an eyebrow, “How much can you bench?”

The Swedish engineer rolled her eyes, “I don’t really bench press-”

“-how much?” Pharah insisted.

Brigitte sighed, “Two fifty, about?”

“Not bad.” The woman in black grinned, “If not the bench press, what do you prefer then?”

“Endurance training.” She replied, “I like long sets. Twenty reps or more.”

“Oh, so you lift light.” Pharah raised her eyebrows in a challenging tone.

Brigitte shook her head and marched on over the Lat pulldown machine. She wasn’t planning on sweating before the pool but now her honor was at stake! As she bent over to put the screw in for the two hundred pound setting, Pharah took a good long hard look at her ass and thighs. She certainly didn’t skip working on her glutes…

The squire sat down on the bench and lifted up her arms, grabbing the handlebars and going straight into it. One, two, three, four, five. It was impressive just how quick and even her pace was. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. There wasn’t a break between them, and all the while Brigitte looked over at Pharah. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. She watched the woman watching her, her eyes drifting away from the Egyptian’s gaze down to her own body- at her envy-inducing abs and the glimmer of silver in her navel. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen.

The weights hit the bottom of the machine rather loudly, not from Brigitte being eager to unburden herself but rather in a declaration of how effortless it was for her.

“You tired already?” Pharah teased.

With a cocky grin, Brigitte pulled again, going into another set of twenty. She didn’t take her eyes off of the other woman for a second. Four, five, six… Beads of sweat began to form on her skin, her biceps and her back starting to burn. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen… Her heart began to race and she was breathing harder and harder. Nineteen, twenty.

Another loud thunk rang out through the room as she let the weights down.

“That’s all you got?” Pharah grinned, pulling out a hair tie and reaching up to the back of her head. This was beyond reasonable… but Brigitte enjoyed the challenge.

She smiled back, her skin glistening and her breasts heaving with every breath. One, two, three…

…  
…  
…

Since that day, Overwatch had taken them both across the globe in different directions. One day it was Numbani, the next Ayutthaya, and after that Brigitte was in Paris and Pharah in Havana. For whatever reason, weeks passed and they hadn’t ever been assigned a mission together. It just seemed like their skillsets weren’t compatible.

They did keep in touch, though…

It started small- updates on where they were and how they were doing. New personal bests on weight lifting and their gains. Before long they were texting one another images.

Brigitte’s bicep, with a hint of her sweaty armpit and a caption that read ‘How much do you think I bench now?’

Pharah pulled up her shirt and bit down on the cloth, revealing her rock hard abs. It took awhile to make sure she got just the right angle, when the light hit her muscles perfectly. Brigitte received it with a challenge, ‘My abs are still tighter.’

The Swede bit her lip.

A few days later she was in her bathroom, looking over her shoulder trying to get a good angle on her ass in the mirror. Bare, naked as the day she was born.

Pharah received a picture of the woman’s shapely rear, round and pale and so very soft-looking with the caption, ‘How are my glutes?’

She licked her lips at the sight of them… 

As the days went by, ‘Missed you at the gym’ became a simple, ‘Miss you’.

Before long, there were no secrets between them. Every inch of their bodies was exchanged through text, from the intimate to the innocent. Brigitte was enjoying her time off at an American mall when she received a lurid shot of her friend in lingerie. The Swede put her back against a wall for privacy and smiled at the text, ‘Looking for a face to sit on’

Tingles like electricity ran through her body at the thought. She regretted not fooling around with Fareeha when she had the chance… but of course, they were far less familiar with each other then.

‘Not looking very hard’ she teased back.

‘Is that a challenge?’

Brigitte spent a long time thinking about her reply… and then she answered, ‘Not for you’

‘I better find myself a man then’ Pharah replied, then… a few seconds later, she added, ‘You too’

Overwatch took them both across the world again on different missions, keeping the women preoccupied with the mission over than their flirtations.

‘Whats the biggest dick you’ve ever taken?’ Pharah asked one evening, interrupting Brigitte’s workout.

‘20 cm?’

‘Pics or it didnt happen’ the Egyptian shot back with a wide grin.

She soon got her wish. Just a few days later, while Pharah was pummeling a punching bag, her phone buzzed from across the room. She missed it the first time, instead focused upon the beating she was administering to the bag.

Then, on the second buzz, she looked back. Fareeha threw her top off, intent on taking a shower right after her checking her phone.

“Ooh.” She froze in place.

Pharah sat down, sliding her underwear down and rubbing herself.

In the image on her phone, Brigitte’s smiling freckled face, squeezing her tits together around some man’s cock. A big one too… Pharah didn’t know who she envied more. Then she noticed the Swede had piercings on her nipples. When did she get those!?

So much for the good girl she met back at the gym in Gibraltar.

Fareeha was already soaking wet. She curled her fingers, rubbing herself from the inside. With her other hand she started typing out a reply, ‘You still with him?’

The anticipation was killing her… but it was also so incredibly titillating. She felt like she was hanging by a thread.

A few long torturous seconds later… ‘Yeah’

‘Show me more’ Pharah insisted, finger fucking herself harder. The wet sounds of her masturbation filled the air, drowning out her heavy breathing. Suddenly she got a request to video call and her heart skipped a beat.

One thumbpress away and a live feed of Brigitte’s smiling face suddenly appeared. She held the big cock against her freckled cheek.

“I said if he got a good pic, I’d let him... fuck me.” The shieldmaiden said with just the tiniest bit of hesitation- a deliberate pause to hold Fareeha in just a moment’s suspense.

“How’d I do?” The man asked from off-camera. Pharah had little interest in him… but she did admit some curiosity at the thought of watching her gym buddy turned long distance girlfriend get fucked… She was sopping wet now, soaking the seat cushion beneath her.

“Fuck her.” Pharah said, “-and show me.”

He snatched the phone out of Brigitte’s hands, and after some fumbling and maneuvering, Fareeha held a breath at the sight of the Swede’s marvelous ass and muscled back. She was bent over on a desk. She watched the man slap his cock between her cheeks, massaging and rubbing them.

She fucked herself down to the knuckle, wishing more than anything that she could have been there herself. The Egyptian certainly didn’t need a cock to enjoy sex, but in this instance, she was more than a little envious. She so did enjoy her toys... Brigitte had no idea what was in store for her when they finally met face to face again.

Fareeha bit her lip and inhaled through her nostrils as she watched the man fuck her girlfriend. She started grinding her hips, meeting her fingers with every one of his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before he reached his limit. She could tell by how unsteady the phone was. Sure enough, he pulled out his wet cock and started pumping his fist up and down its length.

She wasn’t ready to cum yet… and maybe she wouldn’t at all today, but even so, Pharah eagerly anticipated the show. She wanted to watch him explode all over that gorgeous ass. Brigitte lowered her head and stuck her butt up in the air to better receive him. Pharah’s frustration mounted and she bared her teeth.

Then he came. Impressively so. White streaks shot through the air, completely past Brigitte’s behind and all over her muscled back. Even through the shakiness of the camera and the man’s incessant moaning, she got more than an eyeful. When Brigitte pulled her elbows back and flexed, the thick ropes of cum slid into the valleys of her musculature, oozing and running down her body. The smattering all over her smooth ass was a delight to behold as well.

Brigitte took her phone back and asked for a towel. While her lover went away to fulfill her request, she let out a deep sigh and smiled at Pharah through the camera, “So?”

“Took it like a champ.” Pharah cooed, slipping her fingers out of her pussy.

“Wish you were here.” The Swede replied once the man was out of earshot.

“Yeah… me too.” Pharah softly laughed, “You’re in big trouble next time we get stationed somewhere together.”

“Looking forward to it.” Brigitte winked and then blew a kiss, ending the video call.

Pharah put her phone down and sighed. She was going to need a cold shower after all of that…

...  
…  
…

Fareeha’s next mission had taken her to Numbani- once again far far away from where Brigitte was stationed. It was a simple operation, providing security for a foreign ambassador’s visit. After she was done with business, it was time for play…

Pharah whirled a pair of handcuffs around on her finger as she sauntered across a hotel bedroom in lingerie. Awaiting her on the other side of the room was a local beauty, ebon skinned and short haired, with tattoos and a curvaceous body, completely in the nude upon her bed.

The Egyptian joined her with a wide grin, putting her partner’s hands up over her head, behind one of the bedposts where she then cuffed them together. The woman languidly stretched her legs and sunk deeper into the bed.

Pharah raised her phone up and took a picture of the beauty.

“A little something for your girlfriend?” The woman asked, her thick Numbani accent like honey to the Overwatch agent’s ears, “If only she could join us sometime...”

“Oh, if we’re ever in town together, you’ll be the first to know.” Fareeha grinned, producing a massager and flipping a switch. The wand whirred as she slid it in between the other woman’s legs, touching it to her eager sex. The woman let out a happy sigh, wriggling in her restraints.

Brigitte was just getting out of the shower, drying her hair as she walked across her apartment naked when she saw seven new messages on her phone. All from Pharah.

“Ooh.” She smiled wide at the images and videos.

Brigitte bit her lip and sat down, rubbing her breast. She kneaded her nipple in her palm and opened the last video. Her Numbani lover, moaning exquisitely. Moaning helplessly in orgasmic ecstasy.

The shieldmaiden began furiously rubbing her clit, her breath all shaky and wanton.

…  
…  
…

A dropship descended from a blue cloudless sky, hovering over a helipad of a newly renovated Overwatch facility in sunny Ilios. Pharah awaited her on the pad, wearing jeans and a black leather jacket, with aviator sunglasses.

When the dropship lowered its ramp, out came a wide-smiling Brigitte carrying her luggage. She was in a brown tee shirt and short shorts that instantly caught the Egyptian’s eye.

They met just as the engines were winding down and embraced each other in a warm hug. They had never kissed before… and yet now it came so easily to them. What began as an affectionate little peck turned into a passionate kiss and was verging on the inappropriate when they pulled away from one another and took deep breaths to collect themselves.

“Missed you.” Brigitte whispered.

“Right back ‘atcha.” Fareeha grinned.

Even though they were going to be on stand-by for several days until the operation, the two of them wasted little time. It was Brigitte’s first time in the facility at Ilios and rather than acquaint herself with her room, she was instead whisked away to a room Fareeha had prepared for just this occasion.

It had a bed and modest furnishings but most important of all, a full-length mirror across one of the walls in front of a bench she pulled out from the gym and converted into a makeshift… pillory of sorts. Upon a table she laid out all her toys, old and new. They were both looking forward to this…

“I’m going to get more comfortable.” Pharah cooed, taking some clothes out of a drawer and skulking into the bathroom.

“Me too.” Brigitte softly laughed, already unbuttoning her shorts.

Fareeha came out in black leather, her breasts bare. She was wearing thigh-high boots and an ebon strap-on. In one hand she held a pair of handcuffs and in the other a ball gag.

The Swede awaited her in a fishnet top and nothing else. She looked so doe-eyed now- gone was the confident woman who sent her pictures of a cock between her tits. Brigitte knew better than to try and out-domme a woman like Pharah… and that pleased her just fine.

In short order she was handcuffed and on her knees, sucking off the synthetic cock just in case she didn’t know her place yet.

“That’s all you got?” Fareeha teased, grabbing the shieldmaiden by the ponytail and skull-fucking her right away.

Brigitte squirmed, little mewls of “mmph” and “mmfh” escaping from her lips as she deepthroated the artificial phallus. This was a long time coming… When Brigitte sent her a video of her sucking dick, the only thought that crossed her mind was, ‘I can skull fuck her harder than that…’

Fareeha wanted to press home the point that Brigitte hadn’t been with anyone who actually knew how to use their cock before now. Even if she was already in a submissive mode, a statement had to be made.

Once Brigitte was good and red in the face, Pharah put her down in a chair and took a massaging wand to her sex.

“I want you nice and warmed up for me.” She cooed, running the wand in circles around the girl’s sex. It hummed and buzzed against her clit and soon Brigitte was dripping all over the chair and down to the ground. Ready and waiting to get fucked.

Fareeha broke her in. She bid her wear a ball gag and watch herself in the mirror getting fucked. The Egyptian enjoyed the view as well, biting her lip at the sight of Brigitte’s exerted expression and her tits swaying in that mesh top. The shieldmaiden’s muffled moans echoed off of the walls, growing more desperate and needy.

They went at it until Pharah got tired, which meant that Brigitte must have been utterly exhausted. Were she not being held by the wrists to get fucked, the younger woman would have probably collapsed under her own weight long ago.

At the end of it all, when Brigitte was finally afforded some respite, Pharah took off the restraints, took off her own strapon, and together they went to the bed. The Swede felt like she had just got back from the gym- exhausted ...but also so very satisfied. She was panting, her chest raising and falling with every labored breath. Fareeha laid on her side, looking over her lover appraisingly.

“That’s… all you got?” Brigitte asked with an exhausted smile.

“Not enough for you?” Pharah asked, “You want to put on even more weight, huh?”

“Make me sweat, coach.” Brigitte giggled and rolled over to embrace her gym partner turned girlfriend. Together they drifted off to sleep…

Pharah woke up before her lover and got ready for the day, showered and dressed just as Brigitte was rousing from her slumber.

“Mmmmm.” The squire moaned from bed, “What’s the plan today?”

Pharah had traded the jeans for a skirt and stockings with a pair of heels. When Brigitte rubbed her eyes and sat up, she saw that the other woman was already fully dressed, “You, uh… going somewhere?”

“Since we’ve got the time and you said last night wasn’t enough, I thought we’d have ourselves a little party so I could watch you get fucked some more.” The Egyptian grinned.

Brigitte sheepishly smiled, “You know what I like…”

“Oh I’ve got plans for you.” Fareeha marched over to the bed, “So you better get ready.”

…  
…  
…

Come mid afternoon, Brigitte was staring at herself in the mirror. She was bent over on a stool, her hands handcuffed to the legs and her ankles bound together by an iron bar. Pharah came up behind her, smiling in the reflection as she brought her hands to Brigitte’s cheeks. She slipped a ball gag into her mouth and fastened it tight around her head.

“Mmph.” The shieldmaiden almost blushed!

Fareeha slipped the massaging wand onto a stand behind her and brought it up flush against her womanhood. Brigitte blinked, unsure of what the cold and smooth sensation upon her sex was… until with a flick of a button, it began a very slow rumble- the motor barely crawling.

“Mmmm..” Brigitte cooed from under the ball gag.

“You stay right here.” Pharah said with a grin, “I’ll be back to get you some… workout partners.”

“Mm.” The girl hummed.

“I got the controls right here.” Pharah said, waving her phone around. With a swipe of her thumb, the rumbling against Brigitte’s pussy intensified, “You’ll know when I’m turned on when I turn you on. Could be when I see a hot guy I want you to meet… or maybe I’ll crank it up just ‘cause I’m thinking of you…”

“Mhmm~”

Fareeha brought it back down to a low rumble. After just the slightest hint of stimulation, Brigitte was already getting quite wet in anticipation. The Egyptian bent over, her lips brushing up against the Swede’s ear, “Think of it as a test of your discipline.”

…  
…  
…

Pharah hit the greek nightlife, mingling in with the crowds. She danced, she drank, she got bored and played with Brigitte a little. She was devising a short-list of candidates in her head as she partied, eventually narrowing it down to two young studs.

The most important quality is that they were comfortable with sharing. So far she had played coy and been pretty evasive, but their persistence won off and she brought them both to a booth in the corner of the club. They sat on each side of her.

“Hey.” She said, bringing out her phone, “What do you think of this?”

They both craned their heads to her shoulders to get a good look as she brought up her month-long exchange of texts with Brigitte. She scrolled to each and every image, starting with the oldest ones when they were both much more cautious…

“She’s hot, yeah?” Fareeha asked with a smile, “That’s my girlfriend.”

There was a moment’s hesitation from the two men, as if they were wary that this was some kind of test or something, but then as she got to the steamier pictures, all the way to the videos of Brigitte getting fucked, the realization dawned upon them what this was leading towards.

“You want to fuck her?” She asked, looking to one and then the other.

“What about you?” The man to her left asked.

She dropped her hand down to his groin and started stroking him outside his clothes, “I’ll warm you up on the way over, don’t worry…” She turned to the other one, “I want you to fuck her brains out.”

“Sure thing.” The man promised with a suave smile, leaning in to kiss her. As she made out with them both to whet their appetites, Fareeha returned to the app controlling the vibrator and made sure Brigitte got the message- ‘We have a winner.’

…  
…  
…

“Mmh.”

“Hmmh.”

“Mmh.”

Brigitte had grown more accustomed to her eyes being closed than open in such a state. The low rumbling was torturously gratifying- sadistically pleasurable. She was on the cusp of orgasm so many times, only to be denied by chance. Sometimes the vibration would cease all together, ensuring the sensation never dulled.

After what felt like hours, the door opened and bathed the darkened room in light. She saw Pharah leading the way, pulling a man in by the belt buckle. Another soon followed after him. Two fine looking Greek men, walking in with the sort of swagger possessed only by a man who knows he’s about to get laid.

“Mhmmm~” She cooed in relief, eyes half-closed.

Pharah went over and attended to her girlfriend first, shutting off the wand and kneeling down in front of her. She took off the ball gag, now absolutely slathered in spittle as it hung around Brigitte’s neck.

“You good?” Phareeha asked with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“T-thank you.” Brigitte panted with a smile, her eyes following in the mirror the two figures behind her. Pharah instinctively looked behind her to the reflection instead of the men themselves, then she stroked Brigitte’s hair.

“You like your new partners?” The Egyptian asked.

The girl nodded with a smile. They were already getting undressed, their pants to the floor and their hard cocks straining against their underwear. Pharah had already gotten a look and a little bit of a taste of them already to get them nice and ready. She started to strip down to her lingerie.

A few moments later the men joined them, completely naked and eager to get started. One took his position behind her, stroking himself. He rubbed his cockhead against her sensitive pussy lips, making her whole body quiver and shake in her restraints. It was one thing to be stimulated by a machine and put in this position- it was entirely another to be toyed with by a living breathing man... 

“Damn, she’s soaking wet…” He said, easing himself inside.

“She ought to be.” Pharah said with a grin.

Brigitte’s only response was a strained, “Haaah” as she was finally being filled. After all that teasing, the feeling of relief was almost orgasmic in and of itself.

He wasted little time, slapping his palms on each of her ass cheeks and giving them a squeeze. The man started up a rhythm that soon sent her body rocking on the stool- he wasn’t even going to wait for his counterpart to get into position.

Pharah grabbed Brigitte’s ponytail and lifted her head up, putting her hand on the other man’s butt and guiding the two together. The Swede eagerly parted her lips and took his cock between them. The ball gag around her slender neck swayed as she heaved back and forth, her head bobbing on him.

Already she was letting out little muffled moans and sighs of delight. The man began to thrust, sensing that she could handle taking it a little rough. If she was dating a woman like Pharah, she just had to be tough!

Before long they started really giving it to her, assailing her body from each end. Her body was caught between the two of them, bodies slamming against her and sending her lithesome frame rolling on the stool. The sounds of wet smacking filled the room, as one man slammed Brigitte’s pussy and the other slid back and forth into her maw, his balls slapping against her spit-slathered chin.

Standing off to the side, like the eye of a storm, Pharah oversaw the spitroast. She wrapped her fingers in the girl’s hair and helped her along, shoving her whole head down on at least twenty centimeters of thick Greek cock.

Fareeha grinned as her girlfriend started to gag, the sounds of “Hghk, ghk, glkkh~” bouncing off the walls. She gave the man’s ass a nice squeeze, noting that she wouldn’t mind taking the strap-on to him sometime… if she didn’t already have so much planned for Brigitte.

He was starting to squirm and when she looked over to the other side, Fareeha noted the guy fucking Brigitte was starting to pace himself more conservatively. It figured he wouldn’t last very long, not with how wet and tight the girl was. She was putting her all into sucking off the other one too. Pharah eased up her grip, allowing them both some respite.

They continued at their own pace while she knelt down and began to remove Brigitte’s restraints- the ankle bar and handcuffs both. When she stood up, the trio all began to relax and await further instruction from their ‘coach’. They were all breathing hard, stiff cocks wet from both holes. She reached out and grabbed one, stroking it with a smile, “You ready for some fireworks?”

She turned to the other man, asking the same question with her eyes alone.

They nodded with eager smiles. Brigitte wasn’t getting a say in anything, though. As soon as she got up off of the stool, Pharah stuffed the ballgag back into her mouth and took one of the handcuffs dangling off her wrist and slapped it onto her other arm behind her back. She kicked the stool out of the way and pushed Brigitte down onto her knees.

“Mhhmmph~” Brigitte looked up doe-eyed at the two studs holding their cocks before her. Pharah joined her on the floor, pulling her head back with a yank of her ponytail. She started jerking off the closest man, leaving the second to take care of himself.

She could feel how close he was by the way he was throbbing in her fist. Brigitte’s moans seemed to be setting him off and after one particularly needy whine, the man was starting to cum. Pharah grinned at the sight of his pleasured expression. Her gaze turned downwards just in time to watch the explosion of hot cum erupt from his cock.

He splattered across Brigitte’s tits, coating her fair skin white watery droplets. The Egyptian kept pumping her hand over his length as he came, spurring out more and more. He splashed her face and neck, cumming until he started to squirm and writhe from overstimulation.

She pivoted Brigitte over to the other one, presenting her for this next ‘offering’. The man moaned and brought himself to orgasm a moment later, blasting both women with his hot spunk. Pharah caught some on her nose, giving him a cheeky smirk for his audacity. He was definitely aiming at her, even if she was sitting cheek-to-cheek with the auburn-haired squire.

He bathed them in a deluge of white, moaning with every spurt until he was utterly spent.

Brigitte caught the lion’s share of it, the viscous fluid drooling down the womanly curves of her body. Pharah took a good look at her girlfriend, particularly amused by the way their semen glided over the smooth surface of the plastic ball gag, shiny and red. It mingled with her saliva, creeping into the little crevices between her lips and the material. Surely Brigitte could taste it…

“You’re gorgeous.” Pharah smiled.

“Mhmh~” Brigitte moaned.

“Nice work, you two.” She shot a glance to the men looming above them, “You can spend the night if you’d like. I think she’d like that too...”

“Mmhm~” Brigitte looked upon her with love and lust in her eyes.


End file.
